


i've got no strings to hold me down

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dolores is real, Dolores got recruited into the Commission too I guess?, F/M, I want to write more for this au, but I probably won’t get around to it, idk I just think it’d be cute, just a drabble really, very short, yesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: What if Dolores had been a real girl?





	i've got no strings to hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written waaay back in March but I guess I forgot about it XD I was rewatching the umbrella academy, remembered this fic and polished it up a little bit. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Idk

" _ Her name was Dolores. We were together for over thirty years. "  _

Five swallowed, standing outside of Gimbal’s Mall. The last time he’d been here... the last time he’d been here, he’d met the love of his life. He’d left her behind too. 

There was no way he’d drag her into this mess with the Commission and his breach of contract. He didn’t want her to get hurt. 

But just a look wouldn’t hurt right? Just a glance at the past Dolores?

He moved in with the crowd, moving with the flow of passerby. The shoppers paid no heed to him thankfully. What had she said all those years ago? The makeup booth? 

He wandered aimlessly, hoping for just a glimpse. 

He paused, eyes widening, peeking around the edge of a clothing rack. 

Delores smiled, looking like an angel as chocolate colored hair spilled down her shoulders. It had been so long before she cut it short for practicality and then it had turned white as they aged. 

He felt increasingly awkward looking at her and remembering their height difference in the early days. She’d been some fifteen year old, thrust into a whole new world, one who should’ve died, bleeding out from the loss of her right arm. 

She would’ve died if he hadn’t interfered that is. 

Dolores shifted, laughing and excusing herself. She rubbed her right shoulder, wiggling her fingers experimentally. 

Five's brows drew together. Wait...

Presumably her manager walked up, and she smiled, shifting something away from view under the counter with her foot. 

Five squinted and, back hunched, hands in his pockets, snuck around the clothing racks, trying to see what was under his not-yet wife's counter. His eyes widened. A black briefcase. 

No- _had_ she? But where? 

He was too busy gawking to stay hidden. Dolores looked up and her lips curved into a wide smile as she caught sight of him. She said something to her manager and slipped past him nimbly. 

Five's gaze shuttered as she approached, "Five! I thought I’d find you here!"

Five hissed when he realized that he was talking to  _his_   Dolores, "Why did you follow me?! I expressly didn’t tell you so you wouldn’t!" 

Dolores slyly knelt down, "You can tack another month onto my lengthy lifespan now." She shrugged, "I got tired of waiting, sport."

Five huffed, "What about your past self? This could have horrific consequences!" Dolores shook her silky hair out, "I called in sick today. Still wasn’t feeling well when I came in for work a couple days later. Lucky I did though, otherwise, I’d be dead right now... or a few days from now." 

Five shook his head, "Dolores, the Commission is after me. What if you get hurt?" 

She wiggled the seamless prosthetic arm the Commission had provided for her, "Already got hurt." She pursed her lips, "Oh shit. I should probably get rid of this." 

Five shook his head with exasperation and took her hand, "C'mon, scatterbrain. We need to go." 

She stood, "I suppose I could pose as your older sister for all intents and purposes." She wrinkled her nose, "Its rather creepy now that time travel aged us down." 

Five rolled his eyes, "That’s what happens when you go back on your own timeline. I can’t believe that you told me my calculations were off and then didn’t even bother to get them right yourself." 

Dolores shook her head, "Grumpy old man."

Five fired right back, "Stubborn old woman!" 

A woman and her small son by the entrance of the store eyed them oddly. Five snarled, "What’re you looking at?"

The woman started and pulled her son along. 

Dolores tched disapprovingly. 

Five pulled her round back of the store and turned to face her, "Alright. We gotta get rid of the arm." She had already unlocked it and now held out her limb with a small smile, "One step ahead of you, honey." 

He hid a smirk, "Right." He tossed the arm in a dumpster and took her good hand again, "I parked the car in the front, we need to make ourselves scarce." 

* * *

Five glared at the road ahead of them and Dolores watched him drive quietly, "I missed you." 

He allowed an eye flick towards her and a fragile smile, "I did too. I’ve missed your input on several vital things." 

Dolores suppressed her amusement unsuccessfully as he struggled to peer over the top of the steering wheel. 

"So how’s the family? Is it good to see them again?"

Five scoffed, "I forgot how difficult they were! _Nothing_ seems to get done. Klaus, of course, doesn’t seem to have the sense of urgency that an impending apocalypse usually has on people."

Dolores added carefully, "Well, lots of people have heralded certain doom before."

Five continued, "Luther and Diego are too busy fighting over who’s in charge, who's the bigger man. Luther especially seems concerned over his four insignificant years on the moon-“ 

Dolores hummed, "Did you tell them about an impending apocalypse?" 

Five scowled as he slammed on the brakes for a red light as he mumbled, "...no."

"What was that?"

"No. I haven’t." He sighed, "And all Allison wants to do is go back to her daughter. There’s no point to that though, since Claire won’t even be here in a couple of days."

"A mother's love for her child is one of the strongest things out there." 

Five continued, "And Vanya." He tried to ignore his voice cracking, "Vanya is the worst. She thinks I’m crazy. That I’ve lost my mind and I’m 'traumatized.'"

Dolores didn’t offer up any excuses. She knew that besides Ben, Vanya had been her husband's best friend and closest confidante before the apocalypse, "Oh, honey..." She bit her lip, "You can’t really blame her, though. It’s all pretty nuts."

Five shook his head, fingers clenched around the wheel, "I don’t. But I can’t ask her for help if she thinks I’ve lost my marbles." 

Dolores sat back as he parked in the alley behind the Umbrella Academy, "Sounds like you’re at a dead end." 

Five pulled the keys out of the ignition, voice quiet, "I’m just really glad you’re here."

Dolores put her hand on his shoulder when he moved to get out of the car, "Five?"

He paused, one foot hanging out of the door, "Yes, dear?"

"After we save the world from the apocalypse." He opened his mouth, but Dolores cut off his words before he could even speak them, " _When_ not  if, Number Five. _When_ we  avert the apocalypse, and afterwards. Because there will be a day after." 

He conceded with a nod, "We are most definitely waiting a long time before getting married again." She wrinkled her nose, "You look like my little brother." 

Five rolled his eyes, "Of course not, don’t be gross, Dolores."

He hadn’t even considered that there would be a day after. He imagined growing up and growing old, in a living breathing world. 

How strange would that be?

A vision he _would_ _not_ indulge until after they averted the apocalypse. He couldn’t _afford_ to  indulge it yet. Not yet. 


End file.
